Shawn
Shawn is a Tank hero with anger issues. He always looses control. He has no ammo requirement. He has 500 HP. Story Shawn Wilson is 29 years old, and from Canada. His mom is the leader of Skullgang. He however was not hot some high-promoted worker there. He was kind of a slave, he didn't get any money, and he had to work for them. He would always scream and get angry, but it would never help him. When he managed to escape Skullgang, he decided to join Blirfwatch. There he quickly learned a lot. He wanted to be able to have his emotions a big part of his ability, since his anger never helped him before. Now he seeks revenge for Skullgang. Personality Shawn is a funny and loud person. He is very easily offended and is quite unreasonable. = Abilities He shoots beam of magic which pulls players to him. He has spikes on him and when players gets stuck on Shawn they will take damage. Gravity Pull (Primary) His pull does extremely low damage. Over time, Shawn gets goes through the stages. Shawn is in stage 1, he has a reliable accuracy but a weaker pull. Then for every next stage his pull gets stronger but the accuracy gets less reliable. It takes around 10 seconds to get to the next stage. When Shawn is in Stage 6, he doesn't pull anymore. Shawn's colour and pull slightly changes for every stage. When Shawn stops pulling, he calms down and he quickly goes down to stage 1, stage by stage. When players have been inflicted by the damage of Shawn, they will be pinned on him for 1.5 seconds. That is a chance for Shawn to use his Spikeroll to damage the pinned player even more. Otherwise they will just be launched away. Chill out! (Passive) If the Shawn doesn't stop pulling after 10 seconds in Stage 6, he will automatically use Chill Out!. This ability means that Shawn stuns himself for 5 seconds. When the passive is over, Shawn is on stage 1 again. Spikeroll (Ability 1) Shawn rolls into a ball and starts rolling. The player can steer him. This will not pin people, but they will be stunned and damaged if they get rolled over. When the Spikeroll is over, he will be reset to stage 1. Visor Shot (Ability 2) Shawn shoots some lazer shots from his visor. Depending on the stage, the shot will be bigger and have more impact. It is piercing, it can goes through enemies and deals damage to them. Lazer Shield (Ability 3) It is important for Shawn to constantly pop the Lazer Shield to protect his teammates. Shawn is a hero who needs to get in the battlefield and not camp, so the Shield isn't suitable for him, but it might be needed for the team mates. It has 1000 HP. Shawns Stage will not affect this ability. Silver Badge (Ultimate Ability) Shawn makes a bubble that lasts for 5 seconds. Everyone in this ring are invincible and turn silver. This is great for blocking other ultimates. B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(21)-0.png|''Gravity Pull'' B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(22)-0.png|"Puh... I need to calm down.." Chill out! B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(23)-0.png|"Rolling on!" Spikeroll B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(24)-0.png|''Vizor Shot'' B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(25)-0.png|"I'll protect you!" Lazer Shield Ca85d722-1ca5-4251-926f-98a4bfa2ce2d(1).png|"Do what you need, I've got your backs!" Silver Badge Skins Common Skins (75 B-Coins) Moss.png|Biology B9d3405b-83f4-4c25-9637-1d2b8bab50fa(27).png|Gravity Metal.png|Metal Astronomy.png|Astronomy Epic Skins (250 B-Coins) Toad.png|Toad Honey.png|Honey Machinery.png|Machinery Swamp.png|Swamp Legendary Skins (1000 B-Coins) Steampunk.png|Steampunk Skullgang's Master.png|Skullgang's Master Skullgang Slave.png|Skullgangs Slave College.png|College